It is a conventional practice to provide laminate layers on the surface of substrates produced from materials such as metals, paper, wood materials and plastics for the purpose of surface protection or surface modification. Polypropylenes, which have good transparency, chemical resistance and heat resistance, are excellent laminating materials for the production of laminate layers. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that a polypropylene is blended with a high-pressure low-density polyethylene and an amorphous α-olefin copolymer to minimize the deterioration in forming properties such as uneven thickness known as a surge while achieving higher transparency.
Meanwhile, there has been a greater demand for improved productivity in the lamination processes. The addition of forming auxiliaries is a known approach to improve the productivity. For example, forming auxiliaries such as oils and polyethylene waxes are blended with thermoplastic resins that are shaped (Patent Documents 2 and 3).
Conventional forming auxiliaries tend to improve the productivity in the lamination of resins such as polypropylenes. However, the obtainable laminate layers show lowered adhesion to substrates and lowered tear strength. Furthermore, optical characteristics such as transparency or surface properties inherent to the resins such as polypropylenes tend to be deteriorated.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-72811    Patent Document 2: JP-B-H05-80492    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2003-528948